danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammy Lieberman
Samuel "Sammy" Lieberman comes from a conservative Jewish family and his parents expected that he would become a doctor, but when Sammy decided to study dance, he knows it disappointed his father and he will do anything to prove to his family that he has made the right choice in his life. Even though he has a self-depreciating sense of humor, but Sammy is a good guy inside and wants to do the right thing. He's not the best dancer of the academy, but he is close friends with Tara and Kat. Sadly, on his way to the Prix de Fonteyn Sammy was listening to his iPod and a car hit him. On the way to hospital he sadly passed away. All of his friends at the academy cried and cried. EVEN MISS RAINE. Relationships Tara Webster Sammy and Tara are best friends.'' Sammy helps Tara out a lot of times like in Behind Barres, Sammy helps Tara make a pros and cons list. Tara also gives advice to Sammy like when he had to choose between dancing or his Synagogue services. She is not upset or shocked when Sammy comes out that he may be gay and has a boyfriend (Ollie) Kat Karamakov Sammy and Kat are best friends. They also share something in common. In Growing Pains, Sammy is getting a dance belt, even though he really doesn't want to buy one. In Heartbeat, this is Kat's reaction to the short shorts she's expected to wear to dance in a music video. ''(see left for both photos). In Week Zero, Kat stands up to Sean and a couple of other guys and says that Sammy is more of a man then all of them put together. As well as Tara, Kat is not shocked or surprised that Sammy has a boyfriend (Ollie). Christian Reed Sammy and Christian are good friends. In Growing Pains, Sammy called someone who works at the store Sammy went for dance belts, and it looked as if Christian liked her, so Sammy called her and left her a message on his phone (with Christian right next to him knowing), and it said "Be brave. Leave a message at the beep." and Sammy does, and acts like Christian. They both laugh at the end. Abigail Armstrong Abigail and Sammy used to hate each other. They had an assignment to be tied to each other for 2/4 hours, but Sammy read it as 24 hours. In a episode, Sammy was teaching a dance class for the elderly and Abigail came to dance as well. When Abigail came, Sammy said, "You came!" and Abigail said, "Shut up, I'm dancing!" in a sarcastic way of tone. In Episode 17, Abigail and Sammy went public and now are girlfriend and boyfriend. In another episode, Sammy forgets about the picnic Abigail and he were supposed to have. Abigail is furious and they break up. Ollie When Sammy and Ollie first meet, Sammy needs a tutor and Miss Raine makes Ollie be this tutor. Ollie has to do this as he is on probation after "giving his opinion" on the 3rd year tour. Ollie does not help Sammy very much but when Sammy reprimands him he sees that he has been a "douchebag" and a "tool". Ollie then begins to help Sammy take his ballet from "embarrassing" to "competent". When Sammy passes his tests he is allowed to go up the coast and participate in another Reginal cometition for the Prix. Ollie takes him and Christian as this town is where Christian's dad lives. Ollie confesses to being gay which makes Sammy uncomfortable as he is struggling with his emotions ad being confused of his sexuality. Ollie tells him he doesn't like the "neurotic" ones, although he confesses that this was in fact a lie. They grow to be good friends. In Season 2, episode 17 Love and War, Ollie and Sammy begin dating as Sammy kisses him. They break up briefly in the next episode (18 Catch me if I fall) due to Sammy being afraid of being homosexual and that Ollie outed Sammy without his permission by telling his friends that Sammy was his boyfriend. At the end of the episode they reconcile and begin dating once again. Trivia *Sammy is afraid of heights. *He died on 19 April, 2012 in a car accident, whilst on the way to the Prix de Fonteyn. Quotes *"I didn't say I was gay. I just said I had a boyfriend." Gallery Sammy's Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters